Other Self
by Laifan
Summary: My second story. Based on Shadow Hearts and Elfen Lied. How Yuri first became an Harmonixer. Details inside. Rated T for violence. Thank you for the reviews so far :


Hello! This is my second fan fiction hope you like it. It is based on how first Yuri became a Harmonixer. I inspired on writing this after watching Elfen Lied. Any fans of this great Anime out there? Anyways, if you have watched episode 9 you might find similarities in this story. I just had to write this story because I think the story of Elfen Lied perfectly match Yuri in the issue of personality split (because Yuri has multiple souls within him, and the story of Fox Face in SH). SPOILERS FOR SHADOW HEARTS and maybe ELFEN LIED. Read and Review everyone!

The night had fallen outside. A little boy peered through the window and looked at the snowy fields outside. He sighed "Daddy isn't coming, is he?". His red haired mother, Anne tried to comfort him " I'm sure he is, dear. Perhaps the snow is slowing him down on the way." Although she was smiling, her eyes were darkened with sadness. How she longed to spend more time with her husband. It was not just for her sake, she felt that their ten year old son, Yuri, was beginning to resent Ben's long absence. But this was considered "normal" by some of the neighbors as Ben was in the army. Anne had been told by a friend, whose husband was also in the military, that she eventually would get used to this kind of life. The life of being a single mother during months and having to support the loneliness, just with her child.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before Anne could react, Yuri ran anxiously to the door.

"It's dad! He's back!"

"Wait, don't open it!" Screamed his mother. But it was too late. Yuri had opened the door and three man entered the room. But they weren't exactly human. They were undead demons sent by Dehuai to kill them.

"He he he, I suppose you're that Harmonixer's family, aren't ya?" asked one of them, who was similar to a mummy and smelled like one.

"Wh who are you?" questioned Anne holding her son tight, who was looking wide eyed to the three figures.

"Well, I don't think that matters, because you'll die right now. Don't worry, it'll be quick. We'll send you to where your husband is. To Hell!" answered the creature. And, with that the three attacked. Anne screamed, Shielding Yuri with her body.

"Mommy!" yelled the boy, being hit in the head by one of the creatures. The last thing he saw was his mother's blood on the floor. Then, everything went black.

Yuri opened his eyes. He found himself on a strange place. It was like an empty place, without beginning or ending. He was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" however, oddly, he already knew the answer. He was on the depths of his own mind. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened.

"Mommy!" he screamed.

" **There's nothing you can do for her anymore."** He heard a voice.

"Who's there?" he questioned.

"**You should know who I am"** it answered **" Why are you crying?"**

"They, they killed mommy" answered the boy, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. "I don't have a place for me anymore. They killed daddy too" and he kept sobbing. Suddenly, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, surprised. He was looking to a naked figure, only it had his face covered by bandages. The only part of his face exposed was a crimson eye. He backed away, scared.

"**Now, don't be afraid. I know it's hard. The world is a hard place for those who are** **different"** said the other Yuri. For this figure was himself. A dark side of him.

"Different?" questioned Yuri.

"**Yes, we are different from the rest of the people. We are Harmonixers, often called monsters. With time you'll learn that you can trust nobody, or you'll be killed."** Explained the bandaged Yuri.

"Harmonixers? That's what they called dad." Yuri was getting really confused. What was a Harmonixer? Why were they called monsters?

"Yes, you are monsters!" said a creeping voice. Suddenly dark human shaped figures surrounded them. "You monsters! You're the reason your mother's dead. It was your fault. You bring misfortune to everyone. You should die, monster!" the figures were accusingly pointing their fingers to the boy.

"No! Shut up! It wasn't my fault!" screamed Yuri, his sanity reaching to the peak.

"**Now, you see. We are different from regular humans. They call us monsters. They'll** **even kill us. But I can change our fate"** said the other Yuri.

"I just wish I was stronger. I don't want to die!" yelled Yuri remembering what was awaiting him once he opened his eyes in the real world. His mother's lifeless body and a terrible death by those inhuman beings.

"**I can help you"** offered the other Yuri.

"H- h-how?"

"**It's simple"** he answered, his face closer. Suddenly his bandages fell and his face was exposed. He was similar to Yuri, except for his red, crimson eyes**"Just change your** **world**** into my world. I can change our fate"** he reached his hand to Yuri.

Yuri lifted his tear washed face to look at his other self. As he was reaching his hand, he notice the human figures vanishing and a feeling was beginning to grow inside him. It was anger. Anger for the monsters who killed his parents. Anger for himself, who wasn't able to save his mother. Anger towards the world.

"He he he. What's up with this kid, he's been mumbling since he fell." Said one of the creatures.

"Who cares. Let's just kill him quickly. He's so annoying." Suggested the other

"Why the rush? We have time. Let's play a little with him, the woman died so easily" said the third.

Suddenly, a movement drew their attention. The boy was awaking.

"Good he's awake. It'll be more fun hearing him scream." The mummy like creature laughed sadically.

Yuri mumbled something.

"What's that? What'd say?"

"**I hate you"** the boy lifted his face, his eyes crimson red. He was enveloped in darkness and a dark winged demon appeared in his place.

"Drat! He's an Harmonixer too! Quick kill him! Shrieked one of the creatures.

But it was too late. He was decapitated by the demon's claws before he knew it. The other creatures screamed and attempted to escape but were quickly tore apart by the demon's claws. A new Harmonixer was born.

**For those of you who are wondering who the other Yuri is, I'll leave it up to you to decide. He could be the dark side of his soul or even the soul of the dark classed monster that dwells in him. This story is also an explanation of how Yuri has crimson eyes. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
